


The beauty in the dark

by kaddel111



Category: One Direction
Genre: Criminal Harry, Criminal Liam, Criminal Niall, Criminal Zayn, Dark Harry, Detective Louis, Friendship, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Sassy Louis, Sweet Harry, criminal organization, harry loves Louis, undercover louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddel111/pseuds/kaddel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the head of a criminal organization.Louis is an undercover cop. Harry always wanted to fall in love. When he sees Louis for the first time he knows that Louis is  the one and that he must have him. What he doesn't know is that Louis is a traitor, who wants to bring the organization down and the members to prison. What will happen when Harry learns the truth? //I like happy endings but I can't promise a happy one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I hope you all are fine?  
> First of all I am sorry if there are a lot gramma mistakes. English is not my first language. I would be happy if you'll tell me what I can do better. :)
> 
> Next I wanted to say is that non of the real people I use would ever do the disgusting things they are doing in this fanfiction. It is all fiction. We all know that they are sweet people and just funny and nice ( Even if they use would ever do the disgusting things they are doing in this fanfiction. We all know that they are sweet, funny and nice people ( Even if they smoke weed or smoke in generell.) But they would never rape or murder someone. They are also not violent. In this fanfiction it might seem alright but in our real world it isn't. It is something horrible and it should never happen. Unfourtunatly it does. But I just wanted to make sure that I would never support it in any kind of way and I hope and I am pretty sure noboy who reads it does. (Violence only when there is no other way out in self defence

Prolouge:

It wasn't that Harry was a stone hearted killer without any emotions. It wasn't the case that Harry didn't care about anything or anyone besides him. It wasn't right that Harry wasn't able to love. It was just that Harry liked what he did. He was a killer and the head of an criminal organization because he liked it. He liked the feeling of power and the possibility to spread fear wherever he was going. Harry also liked to possess. He liked to have money and the controll over people. He liked to tell people what to do and that they did it.

Despite all the cruel things he did in the world, Harry still had a heart. He felt not just hate. He also loved. Harry did like other people .He did like his friends and his sister. His few friends- who were also part of his criminal organization were the people he cared about. If any of them would ever be in danger, which happened to be once in a while, he would do everything he could to protect them. Same with his sister. Until now he was able to do so successfully. The last person who said a false word about Niall was - as far as he knew - still in the hospital. Maybe I should have let him get killed, Harry thought. 

Harry knew that his friends would do the same for him. In fact they already proved it more than one time in the past. The close relationship between the most important and powerful people of the organization was the key to the success. They were feared not only in London, but also in the whole country. Year to year they were able to build themselfs a bigger name. The organization grew but Harry also made sure that only trustworthy people with a reason to be part of them would be able to enter the organization. He knew everyone in it. But it wasn't always possible to make the right choice with new members for the organisation. In the past there were traitors. And one way or another Harry was able to learn the truth about them. Not a single one of them was able to ever see the sun again. They were tortured until they begged for the death. Harry killed them slow and painfull and he felt good while doing it.

Liam, one of the three most important people in the organization and also in his life, was a police officer. That helped a lot. Harry knew Liam since he was three and Liam was part of the group from the beginning. The only reason he became a police officer was to be able to get all the important information. What could be better for a criminal organisation than having insider information. Liam was clever, he had no problem to keep his true identity save. He actually did an awesome job as a police officer. He helped a lot against crimnals. Criminals that were Harrys enemys. Thats why he was mostly a shadow in the organisation. If one of the enemys on the police station would remember Liam as one pf Harrys mens, he would have a problem, even though it would be hard for the criminals to get someone to belive them. Liams reputation was very good. But it was to risky, especally when it would happen more than one time.

The people who did most of the dirty work for Harry were Zayn, Niall, Josh and Ed.

Zayn and Niall were the two people beside Liam he cared the most about. 

When Harry was 10 he met Zayn. Zayn took away the last chocolat bar he wanted to buy. So he began to fight with Zayn. The result ot of this fight was that the chocolat broke in two halfs and they decided to share. Since then they became close friends. Zayn and Liam also clicked right from the beginning. 

Three years later they met Niall, the carefree irish lad. He just moved to the UK and didn't know that Harry, Liam and Zayn were already feared on the school. He just found the clothes they wore nice. On his first day in school he went to their table and began talking to them, not caring that they wanted him to go away. Since then he would go to the table everyday and the three boys slowly began to like the cheerful irish lad. (Okay, they somehow did like him from the beginning, but they didn't show it) One day they invited him over and he became part of the group.

Josh was the boyfriend from Niall for now 4 years. He was a drug dealer who saw that Niall was about to get shot. When he saw Niall, he instandly knew he couldn't let him get shot. He was able to attack the person before the men was able to shoot Niall. Harry and the other boys were thankful and Niall and Josh fell in love.

Ed was a very good friend of Josh and Josh wanted him as a part of the organization. Ed was very much liked from the beginning and proved his loyalty when he saved Perrie, Zayns girlfriend, from getting kidnapped by the enemy He killed the men that tried to kidnap her. 

Perrie and Zayn met when they both were 15. Perrie tried her hardest to escape the posh life her family lived. They pushed her to become the perfect, successful women, but she didn't want to. All she wanted to be was free. When she got to know Zayn she felt free for the first time. 

Liam also had a girlfriend. Danielle. They met 2 years ago. Danielle tried to steal his wallet. And if Liam wasn't as good in his jobs as he was she would have successed. But this wasn't the case and she wasn't able to steel from him. He grabbed her before she could run away. Thankfully they began a conversation because Liam found her very pretty. They talked and talked and talked. Liam got to know that Danielle was a dancer in an illegal club sceene and was forced to make money for her boss. But she didn't make enough for the week so she had to steel like most of the times. Liam took care of the problem and Danielle soon became a part of the group. She was very good at steeling so whenever they needed something they didn't have Danielle took care of it.

One of the most important people in Harrys life was his sister Gemma, who always took care of him. Although she did not like the way he lived his life she loved him as much as he loved her. She moved to Manchester three years ago when she was able to get her dream job as a journalist. But she did visit him sometimes. They still were very close.

Of course that were only a few of the people out of the organization, but they were the most important ones. The ones Harry really cared about.

Harry was truly happy with his life. But one thing happened to miss. He needed someone to love. Of course, he had his friends, who he loved a lot and his sister, who he also loved so much. But what Harry wanted was a relationship. He wanted to make love to a person he adored and loved, someone to cuddle with and to laugh with, to be able to talk with one person about anything. This is what Harry didn't have and he was desperate to get it. He was desperate to find the men he would love. He knew since he was young that he was gay. Non of his friends cared and in the organisation nobody dared to question it or to say anything against it. Everybody respected Harry.

So when Harry met Louis he knew that Louis was the one. The love of his life. The problem: Louis was a traitor and Harry didn't know it. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> wow thank you so much for all the kudos, you don’t know how happy I am. But it makes me feel so much more guilty abut the long time you had to wait. It’s my last year in school and it is so hard and I am in so much stress and the year is so short and I don’t know how to manage everything. So I was kinda busy and I also didn’t have a laptop, only my mobile phone, but that has changed, because I finally have a new laptop which will make writing so much easier for me. And I have holidays which means I have time to write a lot :) :)  
> So here we go, enjoy the new chapter. If somebody likes to read my story beta, you are very welcome to message me.. I’d be more than glad. Have fun reading :)

Chapter 1: The new mission

When Louis was a child he always wanted to become like his father. His father was a detective and an amazing undercover cop. Louis adored his father more than anyone else. He loved hearing story's from his father about some of his cases and Louis would always listen carefully. He was so proud to have a father like this. A father who daily risked his life to bring criminals behind bars and who wanted to protect the innocent people. To have such an amazing father was more than Louis could ever wish for.

One of the negative things about his fathers job was that Louis didn't get to see him that often. But that was okay. Louis didn't matter, not because he didn't want to see his father, but because he understood why it wasn't possible. But whenever his father was home he would spend his time with Louis, his sisters and his mother. Those where truly happy days. They would go to the beach, camping, to the cinema or just sit on the sofa and watch movies while eating tacos.

Sometimes Louis and his father would sit on the couch and talk for hours about nothing else than football (soccer). Louis loved football so much and he absolutely loved it when he went with his father to the games from his home town club Doncaster Rovers. At the age of thirteen Louis told his father that he liked boys. His father was the first one Louis trusted to tell. He cried while telling his father. He thought being gay was wrong and disgusting. But his father did not agree on that and was able to give Louis the confidence to accept himself and his feelings. He gave Louis the courage to stand up against two or three idiots who bullied Louis when he came out in school.

This confidence he got was the reason he made it through school and even was popular. People still liked him very much. The teacher liked him because he worked very hard and was a good student with funny jokes. The girls liked him because he always was kind and they knew he didn't have ulterior motives other than being friends with them. He wouldn't be able to hurt them. And despite some of the idiots, who didn't have any success in bullying him, he also was very popular with the boys. They liked him because he was funny, good at sports and just in general very outgoing and found on partying.  
He also was quite popular with boys who where also gay and at the moment Louis was in a relationship with his boyfriend Aiden.

Without the support his father gave him, Louis wouldn't be the one person he became in school and was now.

When Louis was 14 he heard the news about his fathers dead. The boy was devastated. He couldn't believe it. His father meant so much to him. He loved his dad so much. He was his shoulder to lean on whenever Louis was sad or doubted himself.

Mark Tomlinson didn't die as a cause of a natural dead. No, he was murdered by one member of an organization he worked undercover in. Somehow they found out about about his undercover job and they weren't too happy about it. How they got the information about his father, Louis didn't know til today and neither did anyone else from his fathers workplace know. 

The day Louis learned that his father was killed he more than ever was ready to follow into his fathers footsteps. He wanted to do what his father did, wanted to make him proud. And he also wanted to take revenge.  
The murderer of his father was never found. The only thing they knew was that a member of the "Dark Circle Gang" killed him. This was the name of the criminal organization he worked in. A sign of this organization was branded into his fathers dead body.

The thought of it made Louis sick in his stomach. How could somebody do this to his father? Someday I will find them and then they will pay. All of them, Louis thought bitter.

Louis' mother was in shock when she learned that her only son wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps. Of course she knew about the passion her son shared with his father but after the dead of her husband she thought and hoped that Louis would do something more save in the future. She already did lose her husband. She didn't want to lose her son too. She wouldn't be able to take this. But nobody could stop Louis and his plan to become a cop and even though Jay wasn't happy about his job, she still was very proud of him.

 

When Louis entered the police station he instantly was called to the office of his boss which meant that something important was about to happen. Whenever Louis had an undercover job he would get his information from his boss. The last three month he didn't have an undercover job and it was time for him to get a new one. Louis couldn't wait.

"Good morning Louis", his boss said as he entered the room. "Morning", he greeted back. "So, what do you want from me, how can I help you today, Paul?" It wasn't common that the employers were allowed to call the boss by name but Paul was an old friend of his father and they worked together as well. Paul was family to Louis and in some kind of way Paul always treated him like family, which was quite nice but not always very helpful. It sometimes came to the point where Paul was way to careful with him, like he didn't want to put Louis in danger. Normally this was the daily risk of being a cop and especially when being undercover.

"As you know I have a job for you." And there it was. The concerned look Paul gave him, the look he got when he was worried about him. "I honestly don't want to give you the job and you know why but at the end of the day I know that you wouldn't be quiet when I would give the job to someone else and we also know that your are the best for it and the best in general."

Louis raised his eye browns and looked at Paul with a questioning face. "You know, you should stop worrying so much. Nevertheless it seems like an absolutely important job.Tell me more." "It is indeed. This will be your biggest mission yet and for sure the most dangerous one." Now Louis was wondering what his job would be, he couldn't wait to find out. "Come on Paul, don't let me wait for so long; I'm excited. I wanna know about it." Paul sighed. "You are way to excited for your missions. Seriously." "Hey. Don't say that in such a negative way. Most bosses would be more than glade to have staff who love their job. You however..." "You know why, Louis." "I know, I know. But you can't protect me by worrying so much about me. That makes things difficult at times. You don't think rational enough.This is the biggest mistake you can do in this job and you know it." "Yes. you're right. So. What do you know about One Direction?"

One Direction. Of course Louis knew about them, at least he had heard about them. A lot. More than often the name was in the news because of crimes the organization had committed. One Direction was very well known in the country but nobody was able to bring them down. The organization was simply way to big which meant a lot of people were in it and somehow a lot of crimes were known to be committed by them but there were not enough proofs who did the crime. Even though they are able to sometimes get one or two members behind bars they still hadn't anything against the organization. The prisoners didn't talk about it. Surely they knew what it would mean when they would talk. They wouldn't live long. Nobody of them wanted to die, so they didn't say anything. They also were members but not important members.So they couldn't give the needed information the police was hoping for.

Next to this unfortunate situation, the police didn't dare to go against the group. They simply were to frightened to become a victim of them. The police is said to be taff, hard and fearless. But this is not the case in the real world. It is just an illusion. Police officer were as much frightened by crimes as the neighbor next door. If you ask Louis he would say too many police officer were way to soft for the job. But if they wouldn't do the job then who would? There would be to few people doing the job. And there were already to few police officer. 

“I know about them what the news tell me about them. And you even have to be careful if what the news say is always right. Anyway, I know that they are very dangerous but somehow nobody can tell who the head of the group is. Do you know anything more?” “In the past we did a lot of investigation. We tried everything to get a hint of who is leading the group, but nothing. All we do have is the name branding on the body's of the victims which is nothing unusual as a lot of the gangs are doing this to annoy us and play with us. But for one thing you have to give the group credit.” “Give the criminals credit?”. Louis spit out the words in disgust. Criminals didn't deserve to get credit for what they were doing.Never. “ Yes, unfortunately the gang does know how to do a crime without leaving traces. They really do know what they are doing, they always have a second and third plan. And the plans are great, they don’t forget a detail.” Louis bit on his lip. “Why do you not just say that you worship them? “ Paul gave Louis an annoyed look. “I do not such a thing and you know it. The thing I want to make clear is that they are dangerous and not to underestimate. I know that you are well aware of the danger but you tend to underestimate your cases sometimes. I don’t want you or me to regret it, do you understand this?” “Absolutely”, Louis muttered. He knew if he wouldn't give in he wouldn't get the job and of course he wanted it.

“Then we better get this shit started”, Paul said. “We have to be on point and we are not allowed to make any kind of mistake.” “I don’t make mistakes”, Louis said coldly. “I know you don’t but it can always happen and you that Louis. Also, I didn't mean just you. I am not allowed to make mistakes, Will is not allowed to make mistakes, Katie is not allowed to make mistakes. Nobody is allowed to do so. If one mistake takes place, everything can be ruined. This is by far the most important case we ever had and probably will ever have. The crimes they committed are disgusting and worse then everything I have ever seen. They are sadists.” 

This is something Lois was agreeing on. They really were sadists from what he heard about them. He also did see the pictures from the victims. The dead body's often looked brutal executed. Other corpses showed signs of being raped before dead. This people often were the ones who looked good. It seems like even criminals do care about looks even when they often are the most ugly people, Louis thought. Ugly on the outside, but more so on the inside. 

In some kind of way, Louis did understand some criminals and crimes they committed. For example he did understand when a poor boy did steal something because he was living far under the living standard of a normal boy and somehow did not have much of a choice. Louis felt bad but he tried to make clear to them that being a thief wasn't an option. He tried to make them clear that there were maybe not that much options, but there was always a better option then committing a crime.  
But Louis despised 99% of the crimes they were committed and he was absolutely disgusted by the crimes One Direction committed and how they conducted them. They were monsters, it was as simple as that.

“Yeah”, Louis said. “I do agree on that a lot. So let’s start. I need everything about them you can give. Did you already plan something?” Paul nodded. “I do have something in my mind. But I want you to work through the stuff first. It is a lot of work. Take as much time to study everything as you need. It took us a long time to get all the information together that we now have and it doesn't matter anymore how much more time it takes- As long as we will win this!” “We will.” Somehow he didn't put a promise behind because even though Louis acted like it was just a normal job he knew that it wasn't. It wasn't just a job. It was his most dangerous job yet and he was well aware of it. Louis wouldn't give a promise if the wasn't sure that he could keep it. But what he could do was to promise to do everything he could to win against One Direction. Everything.

 

Harry looked out of the window. A storm was on it’s way. The heaven was clouded and the rain was falling. It was only a matter of time for the storm to break out. 

The thing nobody knew about Harry was that he was afraid of storms. He did not like them at all. They frightened him and if Harry couldn't stand one thing it was to be scared.

He wished that he had someone to lean onto while the storm was there. He wished that he could cuddle with someone and forget about the chaotic storm outside. Just like he did when his mother used to hold him in her arms whenever a storm was near.

It’s time that I find someone to love, Harry thought. I deserve to find someone, I so deserve it. And some day I will find somebody to love.


End file.
